


Slip Up

by Shawnie



Series: Seeing Red [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnie/pseuds/Shawnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire spends her first Christmas with the turtles while Leo is away. Takes place in the Seeing Red universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Up

“Yes, they can.”

“NO, they cannot.”

“Well, you are half right. Not all of them can. Only **SANTA’s** reindeer can fly. How do you think all the presents get delivered?” Claire said to Donnie, a half-smile on her face.

“Um, they don’t. And that is because parents put them under the tree.” Donnie gave her smug look.

Claire sighed, shifting her mug of hot chocolate to the other hand. “Aw, you are no fun. I thought we were going to debate the science of Santa Claus.” She delivered a soft punch to his thick, green arm drawing a huff of laughter from the turtle in purple.

“Sorry,” he said smiling, “But I dispelled the idea of Santa Claus existing when I was five.” He gave her a prideful, toothy grin.

Claire chuckled, “Why does that not surprise me?”

“Oh, Raphie Boy,” Mikey called out in a sing-song voice. 

Donnie and Claire turned their attention from the couch to watch as Mikey drew his lips as best he could into a pucker, his hands clasped together against his face. Claire laughed when she realized Raph had walked directly under the mistletoe Mikey hung up earlier in the day. _It’s Christmas! You have to have mistletoe,_ he had whined.

Claire smirked as she watched the realization creep onto Raph’s face, too slow to react as Mikey planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. 

“Wha- What the – MIKEYYYYY!” Raph swung at his brother, but missed. Mikey high-tailed it out of the living room singing the whole way to the kitchen, his Santa hat bobbing out of view.

“I saw Raphie kissing MIKKKEYYYY Claus…”

Frowning, Raph turned to Claire. “Oh and I suppose you thought dat was funny.”

She propped her hands underneath her chin, leaning against the top of the couch. “Hysterical,” she declared, her brown eyes shining. Raph couldn’t help but stare. She looked so beautiful, so comfortable, so….Claire. The makeshift fireplace Donnie built for them gave her face a soft glow, her wavy blonde locks spilling over the couch, begging him to run his fingers through them.

“Humorous,” Donnie chimed in, his eyes taunting his brother.

“Amusing,” Claire burst out in response with a giggle.

“Laughable.”

“Entertaining.”

Raphael growled at the pair, suppressing a smile. Even after Mikey’s stunt, he couldn’t really be angry. It was Christmas, after all. “Aight, aight you two; laugh it up. Enjoy the moment cuz Raphael Claus has come to town and he ain’t so nice.” He lunged at the couch and Claire squealed as he grabbed Donnie, wrestling him to the ground. Claire watched as Donnie struggled underneath his brother, placing her mug on a table away from the action. She tiptoed towards the kitchen quietly, but Raphael quickly noticed.

“Oh no, ya don’t!” He released Donnie from a headlock and raced towards Claire, capturing her in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder. 

“Raph! Put me down NOW!” Claire tried to sound serious, but she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. Raphael roughly threw Claire back down onto the couch and began mercilessly tickling her, poking at her sensitive sides. Claire could barely breathe.

“Oh….my….fucking god. RAPH!! Please stop! I….can’t…” she managed in between gasps. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally released her and she scrambled up from the couch panting. “Ugh!” She threw a hard straight punch at his muscular thigh, barely getting a reaction from him.

Raphael smirked down at her, his amber eyes gleaming.

“Raphael Claus is an asshole,” Donnie declared, rubbing the back of his neck.

Claire laughed and reached a hand out to Donnie, helping him up from the ground. She let out a content sigh and walked over towards the lair door, grabbing her coat that was draped over a chair.

“Where are you going?” Donnie called out to her.

“Topside for a bit to get some fresh air. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” She flashed the turtles a smile and reached for the door.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Claire sighed and looked up into the night sky, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. “Merry Christmas, Leo,” she whispered to the stars. She missed him more than she could bear. What she would give to feel his strong, safe arms around her…

A sudden noise had her whipping around; the roof access door had swung open and Raphael stood there in the doorway, bundled in his heavy winter gear. He wore a bright red ski cap that was pulled tight over his head. “Hey, Raph,” she said, smiling warmly. “I should’ve known you would follow me.” She watched as he made his way over to her, sitting on the edge of the rooftop beside her.

“Yea, well, I-uh, wanted to give you this. But I couldn’t do it in front of everyone else,” he said gruffly, pulling a small, red package out from under his coat. Claire grinned; the wrapping job was horrible and there was a tiny, crooked and very much squished green bow on top.

It was perfect. 

She took the present from his large hand and slowly pulled the wrapping paper off, crumbling it away to the side. She carefully opened the box and gasped. “Raph, I love them!” She turned to look at him, “You know me too well.” She pulled the black fingerless gloves from the box and tried them on. They fit perfectly.

“Yea, I uh, saw how much trouble you were havin’ with the regular gloves on our nights out. I thought the fingerless ones would give you a better grip on the katana.” His glowing amber eyes locked with hers and she stood up, grinning. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. “Thanks, Raph,” she whispered in his ear.

Maybe it was because it was Christmas. Or maybe it was because Mikey had just made them all watch that stupid, romantic Christmas movie where the lonely shopkeeper falls in love with the young, beautiful girl. Or maybe the way her face had flushed when he tickled her reminded him of the night they spent together.

Or maybe he had just had enough of hiding it. Whatever the reason, Raphael slipped up.

With Claire’s arms around his neck, a low churr began deep in his throat as he abruptly moved to pin her against a chimney, his hands braced against the brick. He vaguely heard Claire exhale sharply in surprise as he instinctually nudged her scarf down off her neck, nuzzling her exposed skin with his cheek. She gasped, arms still around him. 

“Raph….” Her voice was filled with alarm. He felt her shaky hand push against his plastron. He quickly pulled back from her when he realized what he had done. He had marked her. Even if it was only for a few seconds; it was something that could easily be washed off in the shower. The fact remained; Raphael marked Claire. “Ah, damn. I’m sorry, Claire. I didn’t mean ta-“ he pulled away from her, blushing furiously.

He looked down at the ground, too afraid to look into her eyes. Afraid of what he would find. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Raphael looked at her face. She stared back at him, confusion in her eyes. “Wha-why…” she couldn’t piece together a coherent sentence.

“I dunno! I said I was sorry!” Raphael barked out, spinning around, his back to her.

“Please, Raph. Don’t do that – I…I need you. You are the only thing keeping me sane right now. I won’t be able to be around you if…” she trailed off.

“I…I know,” Raphael sighed and Claire watched his shoulders slump. She felt a pang in her heart at the way he looked so defeated. It reminded her of the night Leo told his brothers he would be going away. Raphael had been so upset, so crushed. He finally turned back around to her, his amber eyes filled with determination. “I swear it will never happen again. Claire, I swear to god I will neva do anything like that again.” He was silent for a moment. “Because….I need you too.”

Claire slowly walked towards him and gently grabbed at the large black mitten on his hand. She led him back to the edge of the rooftop and sat down, legs dangling. She pulled him down and he took a seat next to her. They were silent for a long time, just staring out into the night sky.

“I know you miss him. Leo. I miss him too. A lot.” Raphael looked at Claire with sad eyes.

Claire closed her eyes and nodded. “I hope he’s okay out there. I hate not knowing when he will be back.”

“He can take care of himself. Don’t worry.” He looked out at the night sky and sighed, leaning back on his elbows.

They sat there silent for some time before Claire’s toes started to numb from the cold. “Let’s head back. I could go for some of that eggnog Donnie and Mikey concocted this morning.” She stood up and brushed off her jeans.

“Ya sure? I dunno if that’s so safe.” Raph turned to her with a smirk.

“Oh don’t worry. I’ve got some rum hidden away in Leo’s room. A little bit of that and all is good,” Claire chuckled.

Raph snorted. “Right behind ya.”


End file.
